


Nightmares

by bisky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 14:30:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1082112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisky/pseuds/bisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren has a nightmare.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

A titan loomed over him, its bulging eyes fixated on his every tremor. The meaty fingers wrapped themselves around Eren in a grip so tight he thought his organs were going to be squeezed out. Everything around him faded away as the titan’s mouth was swallowed by darkness. Suddenly, he was floating and then falling. The darkness gave way to two rows of teeth and as he gained speed and neared the cavern he struggled to scream, but just like that all the air escaped from his lungs. His clothes, his uniform started to lift off of him and fluttered upwards until they disappeared from sight. He was almost to the rows of teeth now; a grotesque tongue emerged as if to welcome him to his doom. He fell onto the tongue and slid down it hearing the teeth clank shut and any light that had once been was no more.  
Eren shot up in bed, expecting to see the inside of a titan’s belly. There was a ringing in his ears and rainbow rings echoed through his vision. A dark figure had grabbed him and was speaking to him but he couldn’t bother to focus on them. He was screaming.  
Lungs filled with hot hair bulged against his ribcage as Eren thrashed. Soon he stopped yelling and struggled to get out from underneath the sweat soaked sheets, but whoever it was from before continued to hold him. The ringing in his ears was fading out and he could now hear what the person was saying.  
“Eren! It was a dream! It was just a dream there’s nothing here. Please listen to me. Nothing here is going to hurt you.” He realized it was Jean, who continued to repeat the words over and over again until Eren was simply breathing heavily against his chest. They sat like this for awhile, their breathing in sync with the ticking of the clock on the wall. The clock struck four and only then did Jean loosen his grip.  
“You’re okay.” He whispered.  
“Wh-what happened?” Eren managed to choke out.  
“I was on my way back from the bathroom when I heard your screaming. I ran in here and you were thrashing around, skinny Jeager limbs everywhere. I tried to shake you awake but then you just shot up and I continued to try to calm you down.”  
“I was falling, falling and there were the-these teeth and this tongue that was-was like a lizards. Where’s Armin and Mikasa? Are they okay?” He started up but Jean pulled him back down to the cot.  
“Woah there big guy! Armin’s in the next room, and Mikasa’s down the hall. They’re fine, they’re perfectly fine.” They were sitting on the edge of the bed now and Jean rubbed Eren’s back as his rapid breathing slowed. Jean grabbed Eren’s hands. “God your hands are freezing. Come here.” Jean then proceeded to place Eren’s hand underneath his armpits. Eren jerked his hands away.  
“What the he-”  
“Calm down, your armpits are the warmest place on your body.” Eren struggled to get his hands out but the more he squirmed the harder Jean clinched his arms to his side. “You can struggle all you want but there’s one major difference between you and me Jeager and that’s muscle mass.” Eren soon gave up and relinquished himself to the searing warmth of Jean’s underarms.  
“You know Eren, you really scared me there. I thought I was going to have to knock you over the head with a shovel or something. Risk you going titan on me.”  
“I only turn into it when I have the initiative to.” Eren murmured reluctantly.  
“I’m just messin around Jeager. Lighten up.” Jean released Eren’s hands stretched his arms behind his back. “There, all toasty warm. Now go to bed, we’re leaving tomorrow and it’s back to camping out in the woods, four to a tent. Enjoy it while it lasts.” He patted Eren on the leg and headed for the door.  
“Jean...” He stopped and swiveled around; framed by the doorway.  
“Yes?”  
“Why did you do that?”  
“Do what?” Eren cocked his head. “I guess I just felt like, well, you would do that for me wouldn’t you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Well maybe you’ll know in the morning.” Jean turned and started out of the room again.  
“Jean!”  
“Yes Eren?”  
“Please don’t go.” Jean let the words hang in the air for a moment.  
“How muchs it worth to ya?”  
“You’re a jerk you know that? I should knock that cocky smirk off your face right now” Jean swung around and raised an eyebrow towards Eren. Eren sighed and relaxed his tensed body.  
“Please.”  
As Jean picked up the sheets off the floor, Eren scooted over until he was pressed against the wall.  
“We’re not making this a regular thing Jeager.” Jean said as he climbed on the cot. The got sagged underneath them, and squeaked as Jean shifted his weight.  
“Don’t flatter yourself.” They both lied side by side. Jean was stiff; arms rigidly to his side staring up at the ceiling. He left a narrow gap between the two of them.  
“You know you can touch me right?”  
“Oh you want to get all cuddly do you now?”  
“No! I just...I- just put your fucking arms around me okay.” Jean chuckled as he scooted over and slipped his arm around Eren’s shoulder.  
Eren didn’t want to do this; in fact if he hadn’t been screaming his head off over that nightmare he would have probably been screaming about Jean Kirsctein seeing him like this. But Eren feared what would greet him when he closed his eyes again and Jean’s body radiated warmth and comfort. He wondered why he was acting this way, sure in past months they had been at least amicable but this was insane. Eren deep in thought was interrupted by Jean’s light voice.  
“Marco and I used to do this. I had nightmares too. Every night I would wake up covered in sweat, whispering about titans tearing me apart limb by limb. Marco was my bunk mate and he was always there, just to hold me...” His voice trailed off.  
“I’m sorry...about Marco. I don’t know what I would do if I lost Armin or Mikasa.”  
“Oh don’t be. That was a long time ago. He’s in a better place now.” Jean shifted and Eren set his head on Jean’s chest. Jean’s heart was beating a hundred miles an hour, feverishly thumping against Eren’s ear.  
“Did you love him?”  
“In retrospect yes, but it’s hard to see that kind of stuff at the time.” They both went quiet.  
Suddenly Jean pulled his arm out from under Eren and sat up on the side of the bed. He was breathing heavily as Eren sat up and crawled across the cot.  
“Jean? What’s wrong?” He scrunched up his face in pain and clutched the side of the cot for dear life. “Is this about Marco? I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said anything. Jean?”  
He didn’t say anything and after a moment Eren got on his knees and wrapped his arms around Jean’s neck. He rested his lips on Jean’s neck and closed his eyes. He opened them again and proceeded to kiss Jean’s neck, working his way up to Jean’s jawbone. He kissed softly but rested on each spot before moving on. Soon he removed his arms from Jean’s shoulder and turned Jean’s face towards him. Eren cupped his face in his hands and kissed him gingerly on the lips. Jean grabbed Eren’s hips and sat him on his own lap. The kissing got more messy as they both grasped at each other. Eren wrapped his legs around Jean’s body and started to run his fingernails up and down his back leaving behind light white marks. Then Jean lifted up Eren and laid him on the cot. Climbing over him Jean leaned down and while kissing him slipped his hands underneath the waistband of Eren’s pants. It was almost euphoric, the swirling of their bodies together like baking mix.  
“I always thought you were beautiful.” Jean whispered through his teeth. “You’re beautiful.” He said again as he stroked Eren’s thigh.  
“You have warm armpits.” Eren blurted out as Jean began to suckle on his collar bone.  
“Wow, thanks.” He said, smiling.  
“No I’m sorry that came out wrong what I meant-.” Right then Jean grabbed his penis and Eren’s hips jolted. He let out a high pitched moan.  
“I love you.” Eren gasped as he pressed his hands against Jean’s shoulders.  
“I love you too. I always have.”  
“That’s a lie.”  
“Maybe.” He felt Jean’s lips stretch into a smile across his skin. Jean slipped his hand out from underneath Eren’s pants and rested it on Eren’s stomach. He then pressed his face against Eren’s hip.  
“I’m sorry. That was....bad.”  
“What? No, no Jean I started it. It’s okay.”  
“It’s just I haven’t done anything like that in a while.” By now sun was peaking through the curtains and reflecting across the wood floor. They lied there, Jean’s face pressed against Eren’s body, until the sun had stretched across the room and filled their bodies with warmth.  
When Christa peaked through the door she found them both asleep dreaming of each other.


End file.
